


《他是星灵族》209

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》209

209  
赫宰正品尝着小奶片为自己精心烘焙的蛋糕，唇齿间亦混上乳酪制品的甜酸。他刚要夸奖东海的厨艺，却见本应坐在一旁高脚凳上的小奶片不见了人影。  
“宝贝？”赫宰侧过身，这才发现东海竟半跪在地上，两手欲要攀到自己腿边，便又为他的莫名行径失笑片刻，“做什么呢？”  
“我…”东海边说话，脸也枕上赫宰的裆部，再是缓缓拉下咫尺间的裤链，脑袋随之探了进去，“爸爸吃蛋糕，我吃爸爸，好不好？”  
“…？！”赫宰怔愣着，旋即便明白过来何谓‘我吃爸爸’——他尚未勃起的性器就这样被小奶片整口含入嘴中，东海的另一手也不断地褪下他的内裤边沿。  
这番行为过后，又能有哪个正常成年男人把持得住？  
李赫宰身为一名正常成年男人，历经过十来年的性事，东海都从未曾像今天一般主动。  
不过虽不合理，但确实合情。小奶片对情欲的认知一直都与寻常世俗中的众生相不同，他秉持着“我想要，所以我就上”的原则，每每求欢都像一只还未做过绝育手术的大猫，上蹿下跳地蹭来蹭去。

但对小奶片来说，他会这样主动出击，一来是出于对赫宰毫无保留的喜欢；二来嘛——那位美女家教姐姐也告诉过他：无论是怎样的男人，就算样貌、阅历、财富不尽相同，但对欲望的追求都是最本能的生理反应。  
家教姐姐还说了：“你以为抓住男人的胃就可以了？再怎么下厨，辛苦的也是你自己。”所以，“干脆直接抓住他身下的东西，这样他舒服了，你也能跟着一起爽。”  
只不过小奶片并不觉得为赫宰辛苦下厨有什么吃亏的，他稚嫩的感情世界里没有鱼与熊掌不可兼得的道理。  
他想抓住小爸爸的胃，也想要小爸爸的欲望只忠于他。

赫宰倒从未思索过这些有的没的，只当是自己在用餐的同时被心爱的小家伙突如其来的一顿口交——当然，于他而言，东海这一套求欢示爱之举才是他收到的最好的生日礼物。  
虽说东海总是夸奖与他做爱是最舒服的事，但赫宰以为，他能苦于夜短多年，次次都有好表现也是因为……  
嗯，东海本身太诱人了，才让人有奋力取悦的动力。

正此刻，埋首于裤裆的可爱小鹿抬起雾蒙蒙的大眼睛，嘴巴也被男人勃起后的硬物撑开，还含糊着撒娇：“小爸爸，明天我想快些回家~”  
赫宰见宝贝儿管不住满下巴的口水，还黏答答地滴落在他的脚背上，于是翘起脚，轻轻撞了下东海的下巴尖：“为什么？不想和爸爸在外面多玩会儿吗？”  
“唔…”东海发觉赫宰主动摆了下腰，性器直挺挺地撞进喉咙，便只得哭似的摇摇头，又将嘴中的肉棒吐出些，瓮声瓮气道，“比起去外面玩，我更想和您在床上玩。”  
“……”明知东海所说的每个字眼就是单纯的字面意思，赫宰还是不由得红了下脸，觉得好笑，又兴奋地快要失控。  
“不好嘛？”  
小奶片扶着赫宰的性器，伸出舌头，舔舐着淌出前列腺液的马眼，并饱含迷恋地啵啵。  
赫宰明白了，东海的“痴”不止局限于日常生活，在床上也依然如此。  
所以他更没必要憋闷着心底的欲火，就趁这良夜及时行乐便是。  
“那爸爸带你去楼上的大床玩。”  
赫宰伸出手，东海却在原地不为所动，因为：  
“不要，爸爸还没吃多少我做的蛋糕呢…”

赫宰心下无语：晕了，原来老子只有吃够蛋糕才能完成含奶片的前置任务。  
但身为精于算计与话术的成年男人，赫宰岂能被东海绕进去，便冲跪在地上的小朋友勾勾手指：“你先过来。”  
“…唔。”敌不动，我也不动。  
“你不是爸爸的乖孩子了？”先稍作威胁。  
然后小鱼上钩：“我当然是您的乖孩子了。”  
见小奶片站起身，赫宰一把挽住对方的腰，将人带到身前。  
两人唇贴着唇，还是东海先忍不住撅起嘴巴亲了下赫宰。  
赫宰倒是暂且岿然不动，只哑声询问：“爸爸问你，蛋糕要烤多久才能出炉？”  
小奶片照着厨师叔叔与他说的如实回答。  
赫宰听后，又道：“那宝贝儿是怎么确定蛋糕已经烤好了？”  
说着，眼睛也“恰好”瞄到摆放在吧台上的食品测温枪。  
旋即东海亦稍稍扭过身，将测温枪取来，与赫宰认真解释道：“厨师叔叔告诉我，蛋糕从烤箱中取出来后，不能先吃，而是把这个——”指指测温枪的尖头，“插进蛋糕中，量一量温度有没有达标，之后才能吃呢。”  
“宝贝儿记得真清楚。”赫宰假意夸奖，实则心生诡计，“爸爸也想知道，我的小奶片现在熟透了没？”  
东海脸一红：“我…”  
话音未落，赫宰早已拽掉恋人松松垮垮的睡裤，接着猛地一掴袒露在外的臀部，听到那声肉欲弹动的脆响，才笑道：“身子背过去，爸爸也要量量你的温度。”  
东海向来乖顺，可他也不知道为什么，自己刚调转身体，爸爸就将他手中的那支测温枪一并抢了去——思及此，股缝一凉，小奶片忙奶声求饶：“爸爸，那个不可以！”  
呜呜，坏爸爸，怎么能把给蛋糕量体温的工具插进他的屁股里呢？

赫宰才不会因对方的欲迎还拒，从而中断此刻的动作，硬是用裹着胶皮套的测温枪尖头刺入东海尚未打开的肉穴。  
枪身很细，东海的体感并不会有任何疼痛，只是……  
“爸爸，这个是我从厨师叔叔那边借的，您不可以这样…呜呜呜…”  
赫宰叹了口气，又笑道：“乖宝贝，等我们回家了，爸爸一定给厨师叔叔一笔丰厚的赔偿，也会买几个新的测温枪给他，你说好不好？”  
“好、好…那我就放心了…”不过东海还是不懂小爸爸为何如此折磨他，但他比起耻感，更多的是一股难言的兴奋。  
而且赫宰一直把着测温枪的手柄向东海体内的敏感凸起捅去，令橡胶皮套上的圆形凹槽不停磨蹭到小奶片全身最私密舒爽的地方。  
不多时，已经有些许淫液顺着枪身不停淌出，直到落在赫宰的虎口处，他捉着东海的头发，扣住对方的后脑勺：“夹紧你的骚屁股。”  
小奶片打着哆嗦，但还是配合他的小爸爸，收紧臀部的肌肉，紧紧用后穴咬住随时可能滑下去的测温枪。旋即见赫宰伸出那只淌满淫液的手，还硬要他：“把爸爸的手舔干净。”  
东海伸出舌头，扭脸委屈地瞥了眼赫宰，一面舔着男人的指头缝，并嘟囔道：“您欺负我~”  
“你不开心吗？”说着时，赫宰另一手把住东海身前勃起的肉棒，恶劣地逗弄，用手掌按压着揉搓，并把掌中之物来回弹动着把玩，“这儿都烫成这样了，后面还流了那么多淫水，该不会把测温仪都泡坏了吧？”  
东海摇摇屁股，鼓着腮帮，气道：“才没有坏。”  
“那让爸爸看看——”赫宰按下测温枪的开关，只听‘滴’的一声，电子屏上的数字还未变换时，东海就已经跟着打起了哆嗦。  
小奶片终于有了些自己正在被小爸爸羞辱的实感，可他并不生气，反而是无止尽的空虚，连同被金属测温枪的尖针摩挲内壁所带来的隔靴搔痒之感，都叫他不由得轻唤：“我想要您陪我玩，不想要这个…它好硬哦。”  
“爸爸的就不硬吗？”赫宰拿起测温仪的手柄，所见电子屏上的数字正在逐步升高，便继续戏谑道，“娃娃里面这么热，是不是已经熟透了？”  
东海根本不敢看向一片狼藉的身后，只塌下腰肢，将一直被男人进犯的私处袒在对方眼前。  
赫宰见状，笑了声：“那爸爸可以放心吃掉你了，对不对？”  
“嗯、嗯…”东海这才发觉屁股里的金属硬物被取出，再是旋即而来的莫大饥渴感，要他更多地展开下身，直到贴上赫宰火热的性器，才撒娇似的呜咽，“爸爸快些进来嘛~！”  
赫宰把着勃起的肉棒，捅开对方已经松软的私人领地，没几下抽插过后，便沾得满柱身都是失控涌出的淫液，于是调侃：“你比你小妈妈的骚水还多，每次没玩你几下就跟潮吹似的喷我一身。”  
东海听得出爸爸又在说坏话刺激他，但比起害羞，更多是向官能倾斜的服从，就好像在性事上，他永远都是小爸爸的漂亮娃娃，也永远都任由其开垦侵占。  
小奶片带着哭腔叫床，因为每叫一下，爸爸就会进得更用力些——他便也不管不顾地任由四下的大灯还敞亮地开着，只被高脚凳前的男人顶得浑身乱晃，还有那些肉体相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，东海整个人都险些被操弄到摔倒，还好有赫宰一直扶着他。  
“我、我流水是因为…”东海低着喊哑的嗓音，羞赧道，“因为爸爸太厉害了，我实在控制不住就…”  
直到赫宰的新一轮进攻掐灭了东海说话的精力，他甚至将小奶片按在吧台上顶弄，此间也不剩多少怜惜，唯有爱人相拥时最紧密的性欲相连。  
而东海也早就失去对情绪的控制，只翘起屁股，一张一合地肉穴不仅被男人的性器填满，且还涌出无限黏腻的汁液，顺着两颗饱满的卵囊，向摇晃不停的肉棒淌去。  
他一边叫着“爸爸”，知道像这样玩反而比在床上更刺激，于是还主动扭摆起腰肢，连带着大腿根的肌肉都被操到抽搐了，也依然承着男人的进攻，毫无躲闪的意思。  
赫宰快不行了，东海接连的顺从与紧致的肉穴都绞着他独属于快感的神经，也感知到不多时便会出精在对方穴内，于是俯身压住东海的后背，一嘴咬住小奶片抖动的肩膀，命令道：“叫爸爸的名字。”  
东海稍稍犹豫了片刻，再是怯生生地开口，重复喃喃：“赫…赫宰~赫宰…”  
几乎是在脱口的瞬间，东海只觉得身后就像被男人的硬物直接凿穿一般，伴随令他无法躲开的汩汩热流，他知道：“呜呜，爸爸，我变成奶油味的熔岩蛋糕了…”  
赫宰听了，不由在事后喘息的同时笑出声来，并紧搂着东海的腰肢，做出颇有建设性的提议：“那等过一会儿，小奶片继续在爸爸的床上爆浆吧。”  
东海点点头，再说话时耳尖都红了：“爸爸，我问你哦。”  
“说。”  
“你喜欢吃我做的蛋糕，还是奶油味的熔岩蛋糕？”  
赫宰拍了下东海的屁股，任穴口中流出夹不住的白色浓精，反问：“你说呢？”

李赫宰没想到，上天待他不薄，原来二十八岁的生日都能过得和十八岁那年一样爽。


End file.
